projectssfandomcom-20200215-history
Inventory
Weapons Each character has 4 unique weapons that they can hold. Usagi can hold Claws, Needles, Knuckles, and Disks. Parasol can hold Parasols, Rings, Hammers, Staves. Both characters can only hold one of each type of weapon, however you can have multiple weapons in your Inventory or Bank. Each weapon has a Type, and individual stats that can boost your own stats. Any weapons can be equipped at any point regardless of level, however there effectiveness is dependent on your level and stats. You also cannot attain certain weapons until you reach a certain area. When you have a weapon equipped, have access to certain Moves that you find throughout the world as separate Items. Attack Slots Both Characters have individual Movesets that consist of 24 Moves, this is similar to the SSB series: *Neutral **Aerial **Attack: Neural attack consists of three parts Which are interchangeable however they all have to be with the same weapon in order for the attack to work. ***First jab ***Second jab ***Third jab: this jab can consist of a multiple hit move but it will have a finished which cold leave you open for attack. **Special attack **Grab *Forward **Aerial **Attack **Heavy attack **Throw **Special attack *UP **Aerial **Attack **Heavy attack **Throw **Special attack *Down **Aerial **Attack **Heavy attack **Throw **Special attack *Backwards **Aerial **Throw *Pummel **A pummel can be done before a throw to increase the damage of the overall grab>throw attack however both enemies and opponents can more easily escape the longer they are held. If a character does not have the weapon that the moves require, then the Move will not execute. Similarly, if there is no move for the weapon to execute in a certain slot then that move will not execute either and the character will just be in neutral. Characters will not execute a move if there is no move in the slot. Inventory Storage Personal Inventory Your personal Inventory can hold a limited number of items (36 types) and only a certain number of those Items (99). However, whenever you die this inventory gets wiped, except Your movesets and your Stat Slots. The Items in your inventory can be used for crafting and can be sold to the shop directly. Combo items, Weapons, and Moves are automatically stored in the inventory upon contact with a character in the game screen. When a weapon is removed from a character, it can be placed in the inventory by clicking on an empty inventory slot. Usagi and Parasol share a Personal inventory. Weapon Inventory Weapons have 2 inventory slots assuming they were not bought from a store, in which case they only have one. These inventory slots can only house certain Items these would be equip able Items and normal Items, they cannot contain weapons and other non equip able items such as gold. Certain Items will also stop other Items from being equipped. The difference between this and your personal equip slot is that once and Item is place down here then It con no longer be taken out and that Item is forever bound to that weapon. Whenever a weapon is put in your inventory it will only take up one space regardless of if it has Items in it or not, however weapons with Bound Items do not stack even if two weapons are the same and have the same Item. Unbound weapons do stack. Bound weapons can be used for crafting but they will lose the Items within them. Note: Weapons with Items attached are worth more than the same weapon without Items. Item Bank At each resort there is an Item Bank where you can store Items in your inventory. The number of Items and the amount of those Items stored is virtually limitless. These Items can not be sold to the shop directly, and can not be used for crafting directly. These Items also are not wiped when you die allowing you to have some Items to sell or put in your inventory at respawn. Stat Slots Underneath the move sets for both characters are 6 slots where you can put Certain Combo Items these slots will put a universal effect on all of your weapons (assuming that they are compatible) and Your characters stats. This also allows you to give a character a Type. Some Cards (such as type cards) can only be put in this slot. You can interchange and even remove items from these slots. There are rules however. *no Weapons or Moves can be put in this slot *No card can be repeated however a certain level of a card can. **ex. Vampire 5 and Vampire 4 can be both put into the Slots together however 2 Vampires 5 stack. *Card effects, Familiars, Medals, etc. effects stack **In the example above Vampire five would add to Vampire's 4 effects *If there is a type card it will not allow a Jewel of a weak or strong type to it. **If you have a Thundera Card, you can not have an Earthen or a Frost jewel in the Stat slots. You can have a Fire jewel. Removing Items from inventory Items are removed from the inventory by clicking on them. The item will then follow the mouse, at which point is said to be "dragged". Dropping items Items that are dragged and dropped onto the game screen (by clicking on the game screen) will be dropped on the floor. This can only be done in a stage. They can be picked up again by contact with a character, or discarded by exiting the level (items left in the level will vanish upon exiting the level). Selling items Items that are dragged and dropped onto the "sell" button in the Shop are considered "sold". These items will disappear, and money will be given in exchange. Crafting Items Items, Weapons, and Moves that are dragged into the boxes labeled craft will stay there until the necessary other Items are put there in order to create a new Item. Once this is done, the old Items will disappear and the new item will be dropped. If the player leaves while the items are in the craft slot they will not be erased and will stay there until the time for crafting has ended. These Items have the same amount of Item slots as Items dropped in game. These Items take time t be crafted unless you have the premium version.